


Almost, Never, Finally

by watashiwahanaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, almost!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwahanaaa/pseuds/watashiwahanaaa
Summary: Nagkita muli si Chanyeol at Baekhyun matapos ang pitong taon mula noong sila ay grumaduate sa college. Maibabalik pa kaya nila ang kanilang almost, o ito na ang panahon para tuldukan ang lahat ng alaala nila sa isa’t isa?





	Almost, Never, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> To the mods, salamat po sa oportunidad na ibinigay niyo sa akin  
> To the prompter, sana nabigyan ko ng hustisya ang prompt mo  
> To the readers, sana magustuhan niyo (kahit magulo to haha)

 

***

 

Mainit. Malagkit. Masikip.

  
  
  


Yan ang 3Ms ngayon ni Baekhyun. Walang pinagbago. Walang palya. Walang kupas. Mainit pa rin kahit saan ka pumunta. Masikip pa rin ang traffic sa Manila. Malagkit na rin ang feeling niya ngayon dahil sa sobrang init.  _ Pucha sige wala ka na bang iiinit pa?  _

 

“Hoy bakla ng taon asan ka na ba?”

 

The first thing Kyungsoo said when Baekhyun answered his phone.

 

“Chill lang, baks. Pauwi na ko, okay? Traffic lang.”

 

“Traffic my ass. Siguraduhin mo lang na pupunta ka kundi kukurutin kita sa singit gamit ang nail cutter.”

 

“Harsh. I assure you Soo, pupunta ako.  _ Uuwi _ ako.”

 

“Oo na. Ingat ka pangit. Bye.”

 

Wow. Siya na nga ang tinarayan, siya na rin ang nilait, siya pa ang binabaan. Hay Kyungsoo. Pasalamat ka mahal kita. His phone beeped again. It was Kyungsooo, again. Baekhyun read his message and looked outside, opting not to reply back. Yung totoo, hindi rin niya alam ang sasabihin. Ni hindi rin niya alam ang gagawin.  _ Bakit ba ko pumayag in the first place?  _

 

***

 

“Oh terminal terminal.”

 

Nang marinig yun ni Baekhyun ay agad siyang naghanda at tumayo. Andito na siya.  _ Andito _ na talaga siya. Kinuha niya ang gamit niya saka umalis. Hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya. Should he feel happy because after so many years, andito na ulit siya? Makikita na niya ulit yung mga taong hindi niya nakita for how many years? Hindi niya alam. Ang alam niya lang ay nakikita niya si Kyungsoo kasama ang jowa -- or fiance rather, sa may parking lot, nagpapaypay, nakakunot ang noo, at nakakagat sa labi. 

 

“Wow buti naman nandito ka na. Dalian mo, ang init-init.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at sinakay sa compartment yung mga gamit niya bago sumakay.

 

“Oo I miss you too Soo. Hiya ka pang sabihin eh.”

 

“Oo na. Whatever floats your boat.”

 

Grabe talaga. Harsh pa rin si Kyungsoo kahit sa personal.

 

“Hi kuya Jun. Kamusta?”

 

“I’m fine Baek. Ikaw kamusta? Tagal din nating hindi nagkita ah.”

 

“Okay lang rin kuya. Though nakakastress lang talaga sa hospital but all is well.”

 

The trip was filled with catching up and stories about each other. The place was just near but due to the traffic, napahaba ng konti ang byahe nila. 

 

“Grabe no? Dami na palang nagbago dito. Tagal ko rin palang hindi umuwi ah.”

 

They became silent when Baekhyun said that. Of course, they both know what happened. Alam nila kung bakit umalis si Baekhyun, pati na rin ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw nitong umuwi.

 

“Baks, you didn’t answer my text so I’ll be asking now. Okay ka lang ba?”

 

“Soo, I am okay. Saka tagal ko ring hindi umuwi so I think it’s time.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed and nodded. He knows his bestfriend is not that ready yet, pero alam naman niyang makakaya ni Baekhyun yun. Nang makarating sila ay tinulungan nilang mag-ayos si Baekhyun ng gamit saglit saka nagpaalam na aalis. Magde-date pa daw sila, which earned an eye roll from Baekhyun. Walang respeto sa mga single gaya niya. He’s currently staying at Kyungsoo’s flat. Kyungsoo offered his flat since wala namang gumagamit nito. He just spent his day watching movies, just need to calm his nerves for today and tomorrow and for the rest of his stay. 

  
  


***

 

The next day, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun spent it buying things that they’ll be needing for the outing. Nag-aya kasi yung mga HS classmates nila for reunion, the sole reason why Baekhyun came back home. 

 

“Baks what do you think? Tayo na ang magdala ng meat?”

 

“Hmm, it’ll be better if yung malalapit yung magdadala ng meat para medyo fresh pa. May other options pa ba tayo sa dadalhin? Or maybe another person who can bring?”

 

“Si Chanyeol na lang ang last resort natin to bring. Maybe I can contact him?”

 

“Okay then. Just tell him our reason why. Maybe he’ll understand naman.”

 

Kyungsoo side eyes him, luckily Baekhyun didn’t see. “ _ Malalaman din nila, soon”,  _ he thought. After nilang mamili, they had their lunch at a fastfood chain. At first, ayaw pa ni Kyungsoo with his famous “ _ That’s not healthy”  _ line pero dahil kasama niya ngayon si Baekhyun, no choice but to be with him. Maybe, Baekhyun’s puppy eyes worked.

 

“Ano na plano mo baks?”

 

“Plan about what?”

 

“Baekhyun don’t get me started ha. Answer me.”

 

“Chill baks. Init na naman ng ulo mo. Fine, to be frankly honest, I don’t really have a concrete plan. Maybe I’ll be casual with him throughout the reunion, then after that, I’ll go home.”

 

“Home? Back to Manila? Grabe that fast?”

 

Baekhyun smiled and shook his head, confusing Kyungsoo. Ano ba ibig sabihin niya sa uwi?

 

“Home as in  _ home _ Soo.”

 

And Kyungsoo understand what he said. Hindi niya alam kung anong advice ba ang ibibigay niya sa kaibigan niya but he knows Baekhyun knows what to do. He’s just one call away for his bestfriend. Pagtapos kumain ay umuwi na sila para mag-ayos ng dadalhin sa outing slash reunion. Susunduin na lang daw nila Kyungsoo bukas si Baekhyun, isasabay na lang sa kanila papunta sa resort nila Junmyeon. Burgis talaga. Habang nag-aayos si Baekhyun ng gamit niya, he received a text from someone, someone that he clearly didn’t expect.

 

**Baekbeom**

Hi bunso. Heard you’re here. Daan ka naman dito. :-)

  
  


***

 

“Oh my gosh Baekhyun! Finally you made it!”

 

“Wow Baek ibang-iba na talaga ah?”

 

“Long time no see Baekhyun! Ang cute mo pa rin ah?”

 

And the list goes on. Andami niyang naririnig. Ganito ba talaga kapag ilang taong hindi pumupunta sa mga reunion? Since they’re in a resort, nag-outdoor activities muna sila like beach volleyball, jetskiing, and such. Kyungsoo is playing volleyball with their former classmates Luna and Taemin while the rest are either cooking, doing water sports, and chilling, like Baekhyun. He’s just admiring the view. Gusto niya lang magpahinga after those stressful shifts, hard and hot headed patients, and nerve wrecking operations. Nang kinagabihan ay nagbonfire ang klase, kulitan, talking how life has been for the past years and of course, open forum.

 

“Teka asan na ba si Chanyeol? Kanina ko pa hindi nakikita yon ah.”

 

“I’m here. Sorry I overslept. So, anong ginagawa niyo?”

 

“Yon andito na si Chanyeol. Just in time. Mag-o-open forum kami at dahil late ka, ikaw na magspin ng bottle.”

 

Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief. Hindi siya handang malaman kung ano man ang isasagot ni Chanyeol kung sakaling tungkol man iyon sa kanila. Willing na willing na sumagot ang mga kaklase nila, kahit sobrang rated na nung mga tanong, courtesy of a drunk Kim Jongdae. Actually, halos lahat naman sila may tama na, even Kyungsoo. Ang tanging hindi na lang ata tinatamaan ay sina Baekhyun, Amber, Mino, at Chanyeol. One last spin and it hit Chanyeol. Halos lahat sila ay napahiyaw dahil ngayon lang tumama yung dulo ng bote kay Chanyeol. Finally. 

 

“So Chanyeol, bakit hindi naging kayo ni Baekhyun?”

 

A drunk Luna asked, making all of them exchange glances between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Wow, medyo personal. Kyungsoo and Jongdae suddenly felt like sobered up, nakikiramdam. Tahimik lang ang paligid, hinihintay na sumagot si Chanyeol habang si Baekhyun naman ay halos hindi na makahinga. Gusto na lang niyang umalis. Ayaw niyang marinig ulit.  _ Ayaw niya. _

 

“Secret.”

 

At lahat sila ay halos gusto nang sakalin, hampasin, sabunutan, at suntukin si Chanyeol. Matapos silang paghintayin, ayon ang isasagot? Tama ba yon?

 

“Yung seryoso kasiiiiiiii”

 

A drunk Luna is a whiny Luna. No choice siya kundi pagbigyan siya, sila. Alam naman ni Chanyeol kung gaano ka-curious ang mga kaklase nila sa kung ano ba talagang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa after high school. He looked at Baekhyun, like asking for his consent. Baekhyun just nodded his head. Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol bago nagsimula.

 

“Takot ako. Takot ako sa commitment that time. Oo gusto ko siya pero andami ko pa ring doubts sa sarili. Iniisip ko kung mag-w-work kaya to pag tinuloy ko, what will happen if we break up, and all. Gusto ko, gustong-gusto kong i-push through pero ayoko namang pumasok sa relasyon na hindi ako sigurado. Ayokong saktan si Baek so I chose to end it.”

 

“Hindi sigurado? Saan? Sa sitwasyon o kay Baekhyun?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Gago ka ah?”

 

Jongdae jokingly said pero yung totoo, half meant talaga.

 

“I know. Ayokong i-push na maging kami kung lalayo rin naman ako sa kanya. Oo, ambisyoso ako that time. Masyado akong futuristic to the point na nakalimutan ko na ang taong nandyan para sakin, yung taong kasama ko patungo sa pangarap ko. At mas lalo namang ayokong maging kami ng hindi ako sigurado sa kanya. Oo, gago ako. Sobra akong na-confuse sa nararamdaman ko sa kanya. And I am sorry na it has to turn out that way kahit na nangako ako na pangmatagalan ‘to. Sorry.”

 

He just nodded. He already heard it pero masakit pa rin pala kahit ilang taon na ang lumipas?

  
  
  


_ Finals week. Everyone is stressed, burying their noses in books, studying every concepts, remembering every details,understanding every lessons. Isa na si Baekhyun dun. Last year na nila sa college kaya naman kailangan niyang galingan. Another thing is that he is running for honors. Dagdag pressure na rin yun sa kanya. Sinusubukan niyang intindihin lahat ng binabasa niya but it seems like nothing is understandable. Wala siyang naiintindihan since his mind is drifting to somewhere or rather someone, and that is Chanyeol. It has been days since he last talked to him. Okay, gets naman niya na DL ang boyfriend niya, actually running for honors nga rin, but a simple text won’t hurt, right? After Chanyeol’s inuman sesh with his blockmates, he seems so distant. They would cuddle less, talk less, and all. Baekhyun promised himself that he’ll talk to his boyfriend after finals. He can’t just stand his boyfriend, wait what should he call him anyways? Special someone? M.U? What? Chanyeol hasn’t established what they have right now. Hanggang ngayon wala silang label, and it struck Baekhyun. Ano ba talaga sila?  _

 

_ After finals, nagkaayaan ng nomi ang barkada, as usual. G naman lahat except kay Chanyeol. May important matters daw siyang kailangang ayusin. Naintindihan naman nila yun except kay Baekhyun. Okay, gets niya yung part na yun pero bakit kailangang ilihim yung dahilan kahit sa kanya? Kala niya no secrets pero bakit ganyan? Ganun ba talaga yun ka-confidential para hindi sabihin sa kanya? Hindi niya alam. Hindi talaga niya alam.  _

 

_ G lang sila sa inom since libre naman to ng bunso na si Sehun dahil daw “mamimiss ko kayong lahat iiwan niyo na ako.” kung makapagdrama naman kala mo mangingibang bansa. Baekhyun excused himself at pumuntang restroom. He was minding his business not until he overheard two people talking and that involves Chanyeol. _

  
  


_ “Tangina talaga ni pareng Chanyeol, pinatos nga yung offer abroad eh.” _

 

_ “Walangya iba talaga kapag matalino.” _

 

_ “Sinabi mo pa. Eh teka, pano yung jowa niya? Yung Baek, Baekyoon ba yon?” _

 

_ “Baekhyun yon. Hindi naman sila ah? Di daw niya kayang jowain kasi hindi daw sigurado. Gago talaga.” _

 

_ “Eh bakit ang sweet sweet niya dun kung hindi naman pala sigurado? Langya.” _

 

_ His world crushed and his heart was shattered into pieces. So hindi pala siya sigurado sa kanya? Tangina. Pagkatapos ng inuman ay inuwi na nila Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na lasing na lasing. He was worried for his bestfriend. Hindi si Baekhyun yung tipong sobra kung maglasing. Hindi rin siya yung tipong umiiyak basta. The only time he saw his bestfriend cry was when it’s about his parents but right now, he’s sure that it isn’t about them. He’ll just wait for him to open up. The next morning, Baekhyun received a message, from him. _

 

**_Chanyeol_ **

_ Can we meet? _

 

_ Mag-a-alas siete ng gabi nang makarating si Baekhyun sa meeting place nila. Nakaupo si Chanyeol while chugging his beer. Baekhyun quietly joined him and chugged the spare beer he has. _

 

_ “Kamusta?” _

 

_ “Yung totoo ba?” _

 

_ Baekhyun know it sounded so wrong pero parang ngayon lang niya mailalabas lahat. Lahat-lahat.  _

 

_ “I know you are mad. Let me explain.” _

 

_ Baekhyun sarcastically chuckled and let Chanyeol explain. Inamin ni Chanyeol lahat ng nangyari, yung nagyari nung inuman sesh, at ang dahilan kung bakit MIA siya the past few days. _

 

_ “So sinasabi mo na kaya ka MIA dahil nakatanggap ka ng offer abroad?” _

 

_ “Yeah. Malaking offer yun kaya mahirap i-let go eh.” _

 

_ “Tangina naman Chanyeol. Of all people, you know na kahit anong gawin mo, kung anong desisyon mo sa buhay eh susuportahan ko. Pero bakit mo tinago? Tanggap ko naman eh. Sabihin mo nga sakin. Yung totoo please. Ano ba talaga ako sayo?” _

 

_ Baekhyun broke down. Hindi na niya kaya pang itago. Alam niyang hindi na sila nalalayo sa katotohanan, na mag-b-break or split up din sila eventually kaya heto na. Gusto na lang niyang malaman lahat. _

 

_ “Special ka sakin, Baek.” _

 

_ “Special? Gaano ba ako ka-special sayo? Kung sobra akong special sayo, bakit wala pa ring tayo? I may sound demanding pero kasi Chanyeol ang hirap lumugar minsan eh. Tuwing may nagtatanong kung ano ba talaga tayo, hindi ko alam ang isasagot kasi kahit ako, hindi rin alam eh. Tuwing nagseselos ako, hindi ko alam kung may karapatan ba ako kasi wala namang tayo. Chanyeol masakit rin eh. Nasasaktan ako.” _

 

_ Walang ibang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi ang yakapin si Baekhyun na walang tigil ang iyak. Baka ito na ang huli. _

 

_ “Sorry Baekhyun. Sorry dahil hindi sigurado sayo. Gusto kita pero ang dami kong doubts eh. Gusto kita pero parang hindi pa ata sapat? Gustuhin ko mang ituloy pero ayoko namang masaktan ka rin sa huli dahil sobrang unsure ako. Sorry Baekhyun. I’m sorry.” _

  
  


“Ano namang masasabi mo Baek? Sa lahat ng nangyari sa inyong dalawa?”

 

Wow, hindi talaga sila tatantanan ni Luna ah? Pati siya tinanong na rin.

 

“I will be as honest as I could get ah? Of course, sobrang sakit nung una. Hirap tanggapin eh. No exaggeration but I even cried it out for 3 months straight. Ganun ko kamahal eh. Mahirap tanggapin pero kailangan. I’ve thought na why would I let people stay in my life when they clearly want to leave? Mahirap siyang i-let go nung una but eventually, I did. It is a hard process but in the end, it will heal you. It will clear your mind. It will free you from everything.”

 

Baekhyun’s response made some tear up and admire him. Alam nila kung gaano kamahal ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Alam nila ang pinagdaanan nito kaya naman namangha sila. Nang matapos ang laro, they’ve decided to call it a night. Naiwan naman sila Baekhyun, Chanyeol, at Mino para magligpit ng kalat. Hindi malaman ni Mino kung dahil ba to sa hindi sila ganon ka-close o dahil sa tanong ni Luna kanina. In the end, he just chose to focus on his job. Ayaw niyang magtanong baka kung saan mapunta ang pagtatanong niya. Nang matapos siya ay nagpaalam na siya kina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. When Mino left, lalong naging awkward ang atmosphere. Hindi nila alam kung kakausapin ba nila ang isa’t isa o hindi.

 

“Yeol”

 

“Baek”

 

They both chuckled. Kelangan sabay talaga?

 

“Sige ikaw muna.”

 

“Ahh, sasabihin ko lang sana na umuna ka na. Ako na lang ang mag-aayos dito. Pahinga ka na.”

 

Chanyeol said. Baekhyun nodded and left, which disappoints Chanyeol. Akala niya mag-iinsist ito na tumulong pero umalis na rin siya. But he was wrong when Baekhyun came back, holding two bottles of beer, offering one to him.

 

“Tara inom?”

  
  


***

  
  


Both of them sat by the seashore while chugging their beers.

 

“Kamusta?”

 

Baekhyun started to talk.

 

“Okay lang. The firm was doing fine. Ikaw? How’s the hospital life?”

 

“Stressful. Good thing hindi ka nagpadala sa sinabi kong magshift ka sa nursing. Hospital was hell.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and suddenly, his mind drifted back to their freshmen years.

  
  


_ Going back to their freshmen year _

 

_ “Love ayoko na. Arki is killing me.” _

 

_ Chanyeol complained while hugging Baekhyun. They’re currently at Baekhyun’s place, cuddling. Wala silang pasok parehas bukas so they’re spending the night together. Chanyeol is taking BS Architecture while Baekhyun is taking BS Nursing. They know each other since first year high school, along with Kyungsoo and Jongdae. High school days, lagi ng tinutukso sa isa’t isa sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol, because of their similarities such as political views, music taste, hobbies, and all. It intensified nung laging sila ang nakikita ng mga kaklase na magkasama dahil madalas ng kasama ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon, boyfriend niya at may club responsibilities naman si Jongdae. The four of them took different courses but studied at the same school kaya nga laging sinasabi ni Kyungsoo na “sawa na ako sa mga mukha ninyo.” _

 

_ “Love, don’t you want to shift sa nursing? Since you’re good naman at science and matalino so yeah? Wanna consider?” _

 

_ “I don’t know love. Maybe I’ll consider it? Maybe not? I’m not sure.” _

 

_ “It’s okay love. Take your time to think. But for now, let’s sleep? I know you’re tired.” _

 

_ And they both snuggled at each other and slept. The next few days, Chanyeol made up his mind and just continued with his course, in which Baekhyun supported, albeit a bit sad. He was already imagining both him and Chanyeol working in the hospital. _

  
  
  


“I heard na you handled a major project sa Spain. How was it?”

 

“It was a success, although people doubted my capability, kasi nga fresh grad daw but managed to get it done. You should visit it one time Baek.”

 

“Wow para namang I can fly to Spain anytime ah? I’m fine naman with that, if and only if, sagot mo ang ticket ko, and also accommodation.”

 

Baekhyun joked and chugged his beer again. Silence ensued once again between the two of them, only the sound of waves are heard.

 

“Baek,”

 

Baekhyun hummed, without looking at him.  _ Maybe this is the time _ , Chanyeol thought. 

 

“Sorry ah?”

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything. Sa mga nagawa ko, sa mga hindi ko nagawa.”

 

“Chanyeol, it’s alright. It’s all in the past now. Sa totoo lang, thankful din ako in a way eh. Yung nararamdaman natin ang naging dahilan sana ng pagkakaroon natin ng label pero siguro on the process, yun din ang magiging dahilan kung bakit kailangan nating i-let go ang isa’t isa. Kung susugal ka sakin kahit hindi ka ganun kasigurado, in the end, masasaktan at masasaktan pa rin ako eh. Magsasakitan lang tayo. Mabuti na lang siguro na we ended it before we even started to lessen the damage. And honestly, kung naging tayo, hindi ko siguro kayang mahalin ang sarili ko. Hindi ko siguro matututunang mahalin pa lalo ang sarili ko. Throughout the years that I spent with you, halos ikaw lang ng ikaw ang mahal ko eh. Sa sobrang pagmamahal ko sayo, nakalimutan ko nang mahalin ang sarili ko kaya thank you na rin.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart felt full. Sobrang mangha siya sa kanya. Ibang-iba na ang Baekhyun noon. Sobrang layo mula sa Baekhyun na kilala niya noon. He knows this man changed, for the better. 

 

“Can I ask you one thing, Baek?”

 

“Sige lang. What is it?”

 

“Would you rather take a shot and give  _ us  _ a chance again or you would like us to remain friends?”

  
  


***

  
  


The ride back home is silent. Baekhyun is unusually quiet and it bothers Kyungsoo. Hindi ganito katahimik si Baekhyun kapag bumabyahe sila. Just, what happened after the game? When they reached the condo, Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun if he wants companion today but all he said is,

 

“It’s okay baks. I’ll be heading  _ home _ so no need. Ingat kayo ni kuya Jun. Salamat.”

  
  


When Kyungsoo and Junmyeon left, Baekhyun went to a place that he hasn’t been for years, decade even. He feels anxious once he reached but he needs to do this. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it up.

 

“Sandali, sino ba yan? Tanghaling tapat ah, ang pagsainit sino naman ang --- Baek?”

 

“‘Nay,”

  
  


***

  
  


Tahimik lang ang paligid. Naghihintay lang si Baekhyun sa may receiving area. He roamed his eyes around the place. Marami nang nagbago mula noong huli siyang pumunta rito. 

 

“Ikaw talagang bata ka. Hindi ka manlang nagsabi na pupunta ka pala sana naihanda ko ang paborito mo.”

 

“Nay okay lang po iyon. Kamusta po kayo?”

 

“Okay lang ako anak. Ikaw, kamusta ka? Ilang taon din kitang hindi nakita ah. Kalaki mo na.”

 

Baekhyun just gave her a small smile. 

 

“Nga pala, pinapasabi ng iyong magulang na pumunta ka na lang daw sa office nila. May gusto ka bang kainin o inumin?”

 

“Okay na ho ako sa tubig nay. Sige po punta lang ako dun.”

 

Paalam niya at naglakad papunta sa office ng ama niya. Nang makarating ay nakita niyang nakaupo ang ina niya at nagbabasa naman ng libro ang kanyang ama. Naramdaman nila ang presensya niya kaya naman nakayuko siyang pumunta sa couch. Hindi makatingin si Baekhyun sa direksyon  _ nila _ . Ilang taon din silang hindi nagkita. Ano bang dapat niyang sabihin? 

 

“Kamusta?”

 

Tatay niya ang unang nagsalita nang maramdamang walang gusto mauna.

 

“Okay lang naman po. Kayo po ba?”

 

“Mabuti naman kami ng papa mo, kahit may nararamdaman na.”

 

Baekhyun just nodded. Hindi alam kung ano pa ang sasabihin.

 

“Narinig ko na ikaw daw ang top performing nurse sa department niyo. Totoo ba?”

 

Nagulat siya sa narinig. Paano nalaman ng papa niya? Tumango na lang siya, still too stunned.

 

“Proud ako sayo, anak.”

 

And that was the line that he was longing to hear after all those years, enough to make him cry. He felt that they hugged him, making him cry even more. God, sobrang na-miss niya ito.

 

“I’m sorry anak. I’m sorry that I didn’t support you with what you wanted. Sorry that I become too disappointed to the point that I disregarded you as my son. I’m sorry anak.”

 

His father spoke. Throughout his college years, Baekhyun had to do part times para may pambayad siya sa tuition niya. Although his brother helped him, he knows he can’t rely on him forever. When Baekhyun chose to take nursing instead of accountancy, his parents didn’t talk to him anymore. Even freezing all his accounts para lang hindi siya makapag-aral that’s why he took part-time jobs. Their parents always wanted to have a child that take the same career like them, lawyer. Baekbeom didn’t become one and experienced the same as Baekhyun pero mas mahigpit sila kay Baekhyun because he is their only hope but alas, he didn’t become one kaya sobrang disappointed ang parents nila sa kanya. 

 

“Sorry anak if we weren’t there for you. Sorry for the pain we’ve caused. I’m sorry anak.”

 

“Okay lang po ma, pa. It’s okay, that’s all in the past.”

 

“Sorry pa rin. Hay, na-miss kita. Ilang taon din kitang hindi nayakap. Come on, we need a more catching up to do.”

 

And mama Byun was true to her words. They really did catch up. Punong-puno ng kwento at tawa ang dining hall. Lalong naging maingay at masaya nang umuwi si Baekbeom galing trabaho. He didn’t expect to see his brother in their house but nonetheless, he was happy. Ilang taong din niyang hindi ito nakita. It was all laughs and smiled not until his mom asked,

 

“Wait anak. I have a question for you. How is everything going on between you and Chanyeol? I haven’t seen him for years na rin ha?”

 

Their parents know about Chanyeol and him. They’ve been going out when high school ended. Sometimes they’ll hang out in the Byun residents when his parents are not around. Well that just lasted before college, nung hindi pa alam ng parents ni Baekhyun na he’ll take a course na taliwas sa gusto ng parents niya.

 

“Ma, matagal na pong walang  _ Baekhyun at Chanyeol _ .”

 

Mama byun was clearly shocked.

 

“What? Kelan pa?”

 

“Before graduation po. He left right after grad for his career. Also wasn’t so sure about me eh so yeah.”

 

“That’s so sad naman. But infairness naman sa kanya ha, he’s still going here even though you aren’t together anymore. He even updates us.”

 

What? Chanyeol is what?

 

“Ano po?”

 

“Yes. Ah, that kid. After both of you graduated, dumaan muna yun dito para mangamusta at magpaalam dahil pupunta daw siya abroad. Ah, heard of the structure he made in Spain? It was inspired by you daw that’s why he is adamant in finishing it.”

 

Too much. This is too much. Why the hell would Chanyeol do that? Why? Tinapos na niya diba? Bakit niya ginawa yun? Bakit? Para saan? Baekhyun excused himself and made a phone call. He can’t take this. He needs answers right now.

  
  


***

  
  


“Is it true?”

 

Baekhyun asked him. They’re currently in a cafe, trying to answer all the questions he has in his mind.

 

“Yes. It’s true that I’m keeping in touch with your parents. I’m giving them updates about me, about you.”

 

“What? About me?”

 

“Yes. I’m gave them updates about you. Halos lahat ng achievements mo, they know. Even when you graduated Magna Cum Laude, they know about it. Kahit yung mga achievements and happenings about you even when we graduated, when you took NMAT, and all. Alam nila yun.”

 

“Why? Why the hell are you doing this? Tell me the truth please?”

 

“When I left you, I know that I am not sure and not ready to be in a relationship with you. Pero during the years I am away from you, saka ko narealize na sure na ko sayo eh. Na ikaw na talaga yung gusto ko hanggang sa dulo. I realized that I love you, so much. Bakit kung kelan huli na, saka pa mare-realize eh. I really really really regret letting you go. I regret leaving the person I love so much. Kaya I am kind of monitoring you. I wanna know what you’re doing, how are you, how do you take things in, how was your day, if you even eat at the right time, and all because that’s me, loving you from afar. I know that you won’t give me a chance after what I’ve done kaya kahit gustong-gusto kong lapitan ka, hindi ko ginawa. Mahal kita, Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal. And I am going to ask you again, would you like to take a shot and give us a chance?”

 

Chanyeol asked, but Baekhyun didn’t respond.

  
  


_ Is their almost will finally go to never? _

  
  


***

 

“Baks, chill okay? Papunta na ako. Call you later. I am driving.”

 

“Baekhyun naman dalian mo. You can’t be late today. Not on my special day!”

 

“Hindi ako male-late okay? Malapit na ko. About to turn right. I’ll see you on your room, okay? Bye Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Baekhyun went inside the hotel, finding Kyungsoo’s room. When he was inside, he sees his bestfriend all in his handsome glory.

 

“Akalain mo nga naman, napauwi mo na naman ako.”

 

“Aba subukan mo lang namang hindi pumunta sa kasal ko, F.O talaga.”

 

“Sus, F.O kaya mo ba? Eh ako lang naman ang bestfriend mo.”

 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Ano, do I look okay? Hindi ba masyadong over? Or may mali ba? Tell me.”

 

“Walang mali baks. You look perfect okay? Now, breathe. Don’t mess up your own wedding. Kidding. You can do it okay? Punta na ko sa labas. Will be waiting for you there. Love you, Do future Kim Kyungsoo.”

  
  


The ceremony went well. Everyone teared up when they exchanged their vows. Everyone is at awe when they finally kissed each other. They can feel love in the air. Nagkabiruan ang barkada. Teasing Kyungsoo to throw his bouquet just like the other wedding rituals. His friends joined, even Baekhyun. Kyungsoo finally threw his bouquet and it was him who caught it.

 

“SI Baekhyun na ang sunod na ikakasal!”

 

Jongdae shouted which he earned a smack in the head for that. They went to the reception and enjoy the feast. Baekhyun was shocked to see Chanyeol, was even more shocked when he sat beside him. He looks so dashing tonight. Baekhyun is speechless.

 

“Heard from Jongdae na ikaw daw ang nakasalo ng bouquet. Wow, you’ll get married next, huh?”

 

“Well, it’ll only be up to the person next to me kung willing na ba siyang pakasalan ako kasi ilang taon na ang lumipas, siya pa rin eh.”

 

Chanyeol was shocked with what Baekhyun said. Walang ibang katabi si Baekhyun bukod sa kanya. Does he mean?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Willing ka bang pakasalan ako, Park Chanyeol?”

  
  
  


***

  
  


“So, pwede niyo po bang i-share samin yung couple journey niyo, as boyfriends, and now as husbands?”

 

Minju asked. They’re currently having an interview about relationships and silang dalawa ang napili niya.

 

“You know, me and your tito Chan didn’t really went into the boyfriends stage. Alam mo yung M.U. lang? Ganun kami. Hindi talaga labeled yung relationship namin that time eh. Siya yung almost ko eh. Almost boyfriend kaso nga lang you know, he left.”

 

“Because I was too ambitious that time. And --”

 

“And he wasn’t sure about me that time.”

 

“And yes that one. I’ll admit.”

 

“But you know, despite of everything that had happened, we managed to make it and here we are. Your tito Chan was my almost there, na naging never there pa nga eh. But look, from almost to never, I can say that now, he’s my finally there.”

  
  



End file.
